Not so tough now, are you?
by havoc360
Summary: Naruto is the spoilt bully of his school. Then someone tougher comes along… Yaoi Rape And loadsa cussing
1. Chapter 1

Naruto is the spoilt bully of his school; then someone tougher comes along…

Rape beware

Naruto sat In his usual chair at the back of the class chewing some minty gum and and glancing around the quickly filling room. He hated geography. How to hell was knowing how a waterfall forms going to get him a job? He scowled at the thought of doing the hated subject for the next hour. Anyone caught in the scowls trajectory quickly scurried in the opposite direction; for it belonged to the infamous bully of the school: Naruto.

When the teacher arrived and settled the class down a frazzled woman burst through the door without knocking, 'rude bitch' thought Naruto, she whispered some information into the teachers ear. He nodded curtly and stated "yeah fine, we'll see what can be done" he apparently didn't feel the need to be as cryptic as the 'rude bitch' from earlier. He spun towards his class "The new student will be transferring into our geography class tomorrow, so I'm planning on changing the seating plan" groans erupted in the room and Naruto's eyes narrowed to slits. This was unpleasant, especially the new student, he was all attitude and pissed Naruto off to hell and back. They haven't even spoken but Naruto had developed a burning hatred for the black haired transfer.

After the clock struck 10:00 Naruto rose slowly from his plastic school chair and followed the crowd out of the wooden framed door. His next lesson was English literature. He already felt like going to the toilet and making a noose out of toilet paper to end his misery. As he sat down in the far ride side of the spacious English classroom his best friend Kiba finally decided to turn up. "Hi" he said rather embarrassed, Kiba was prone of coming into school willy nilly whenever he pleased. "Uh what time do you call this?" Naruto said sternly

"Ha fuck off you know I hate geography"

"Yea well you left me alone, I probably looked like such a loner, and to top it off you know that spastic Sasuke? Yea he's coming into our geography AND the seating plan is being rearranged" Naruto ranted his voice gaining pitch throughout the duration. Kiba slowly took his seat next to his friend "what the hell? That arrogant bitch? In our geography?" His blond friend nodded solemnly and cracked his neck by bending it to the side. "It's gonna be a long term" he muttered.

Halfway through the lesson the English teacher , Mrs. Anko was interrupted by harsh knocking in the door. "Come in" she called rubbing the bridge of her nose in annoyance. Casually, Sasuke strolled in and twisted on his heal towards the tired teacher. "Do you have any spare English books?" He deadpanned "we ran out so Mr. Jiraiya sent me to get one" he clarified after a moment of silence. "As a matter of fact, I have my last one out to Naruto in the previous lesson so you can try another class." She Stated rudely and cracked up on the inside at the smug look Naruto gave the intruder. Sasuke turned his head towards Naruto and have him a dry look as he left and slammed the door not so gently behind him.

Lunch soon approached and Naruto chatted to Kiba nonchalantly as they proceeded to the cafeteria. They noticed Sasuke walking slowly in front of them. Naruto got the genius idea of throwing his chewed up gum at Sasuke. Grabbing the projectile in his left hand, he launched it. It wasn't even a powerful shot but the millisecond it made contact with the dark hair, Sasuke spun around. "What. The. Fuck." He gritted our eyes lowering to the offending material on the floor. His brain quickly made the connotation that it was launched at him by Naruto. "That better not be what I think it is." He warned the cackling blond. His grin faded and he quickly answered "that depends"

"On what" snapped Sasuke in retaliation to the cocky statement

"What you think it is"

"I don't fucking care what it is, throw shit at me again and watch what happens."

"I wouldn't get rude if I was you" Kiba spoke for the first time during the confrontation

"Yea, I really wouldn't Sasuke, also you might want to pick that gum up I can smell your breath from over here" Naruto smiled wickedly "you fucking watch yourself Naruto" Sasuke threatened and the blond thought nothing of it. After all what could that prick do? Naruto owned this school and everyone knew not to mess with him.

The school day came to an end and Naruto said his goodbye to Kiba as they walked in opposite directions to their homes. Plugging his earphones in, Naruto made slow steps down the concrete road failing to notice the dark gaze following him. The blond kept his head down, eyes locked to his phone screen, as he texted Kiba the plans for tonight's Xbox gaming plan. Because he wasn't paying attention he couldn't evade the hard chest he just waltzed into. Now, Naruto wasn't the tallest guy around, in fact he was on the shorter side but that didn't stop his sharp mouth running. " uh can you fucking watch where you're going?" He snapped at the offender. Before he could even glance up a fist connected with his right cheek. Naruto fell onto his ass and briskly snapped his heap up, ripping his earphones out. "I told you to watch yourself retard." Sasuke declared smirking. Suddenly he gripped the blond hair of the smaller boy and pulled him into the alley beside the road they were on. Naruto was in trouble now, he just didn't know what kind of trouble just yet.

Omg this actually sucks it's so boring and short I promise it gets better ;-; I'll try to write longer ._. I'm just new to this so please go easy on me in the reviews imma fanfic virgin plis be gentle


	2. Chapter 2

Chaptah too

?Naruto PoV ¿

My back smashed against a wall and a calloused hand gripped my neck.

"I told you to watch yourself" Sasuke patronised me, as he readied his fist to smash my cheek again.

I've had enough shit from him for one day.

Though his grip on my neck was rather fucking tight I scrunched my own fist and threw it full throttle into his neck. Immediately, he let go of me and I got a chance to regain my breath. I gulped the air like a liquor deprived alcoholic. Remembering my predicament my eyes shot towards the black haired offender, he was on the floor grasping his throat, I readied my leg to kick him in the stomach, maybe give him some lovely haemorrhage along with it. As I swung my leg his hand latched onto it at Inhumane speed; he pulled my foot from under me and I landed painfully on my shoulder blades, the rest of my body following soon after.

Before I knew it I was flipped onto my stomach with my arm twisted unnaturally behind my back.

It hurt like

A

Fucking

Cunt

"OW!"

"STOP! What the fuck?! You're breaking my fucking arm you dipshit!" I hollered as thick salty tears approached my eyes. Apparently he heard my voice cracking and slightly loosened his grip on my awkwardly bent arm. Using his other hand he twisted my head to the side so my sore cheek rested on the cool grey concrete.

"So you are crying" he scoffed quietly

I remained silent, my brow furrowing slightly

"To be honest; that face suits you way more than that stuck up arrogant one" he pointed out, obviously enjoying my pain and ever so little fear.

His face bent down next to mine and I felt his tongue trace the outside of my ear

Sweet Virgin Mary

He was a fucking fag

I trashed violently but his body weight held me down.

"Don't be like that" he almost whined (sadistically)

"What the fuck just let me go you've proved your point!" I yelled alarmed at his previous action

"My point?" He asked dryly increasing the pressure on my arm, making me whimper quietly "and what does my point happen to be, retard?"

I decided in my head it really was in my best interest not to argue or talk back with him " I won't annoy you anymore ok? I won't even look in your direction!" I rushed praying that my statement would suffice and get me released.

"But I've already decided what I'm going to do." Sasuke curtly snapped.

Fuck my life

"What do you want me to do?" I snapped

annoyance overcame my fear.

"I want to fuck you into submission" he grinned maliciously

"W-what?" I can't have heard him right

My fear quickly assumed the dominant position over annoyance making me shiver

"Oh don't get too excited we aren't fucking here. Can you imagine?" He cackled. "Two guys getting caught together in an alley? Oh my god!" He resumed laughing hysterically

He's actually fucking mental

"Just let me me go you fucking fag! I'm not fucking you, my head's not not fucked like yours! I don't enjoy putting my dick into someone's shitte-aaaaah!" I was cut off by Sasuke pushing my head down hard into the concrete

"You're right Naruto, you aren't fucking me" he stated rather calmly

"I'm"

"Fucking"

"You"

He let himself up from me and I immediately scurried to the entrance near the street on my ass. He dusted off his chest and smirked in my direction "I'm looking forward to it" he grinned like to a good friend and walked past me into the street. My back remained pressed to the wall next to a black bin bag full of trash.

I let out a nervous breath and raked my fingers through my hair. I took my phone out of my pocket and switched the front camera on to inspect the damage I had received. A light purple bruise on my cheek bone and a white scrape on the other side of my face. I got up onto shaky legs and walked home with several anticipatory looks behind me.

I swung my door open and kicked my shoes of in the direction of the shoe cupboard. Slamming the door behind me I stalked into the kitchen to get a can of Pepsi. I ripped of the top and swigged like an absolute tramp, but I didn't care; I was thirsty and stressed. I finished the can in a mere 29 seconds and chucked it into the bin as I released a burp because of the Pepsi. I heard the shoe cupboard door creek and assumed it was my dad putting my not so neatly thrown shoes.

He entered the kitchen and glanced at me and laughed. "Who beat you up?" He sniggered

I looked at him, unamused.

"You look like shit." He continued laughing

I couldn't help but crack an unwanted smile

"Shut up." I snapped hotly.

"Sorry princess! I'll shut up, wouldn't want to displease Her royal highness, now would I?" He scoffed and I rolled my eyes barging passed him, I made sure to hit him with my shoulder and stomp loudly up the stairs.

I slammed my room door and collapsed on my bed. What a fucked up day…

next day

My eyes snapped open and I instantly regretted doing so, it was a school day. "'Fucks sake." I muttered tiredly And closed my eyes forcing myself to sleep.

My eyes opened once again, slowly this time. I reached my hands up and curled them into fists before utilising them to rub sleep out of the corner of my eyes. Lowering my hand I picked up my phone which resided on the dresser next to my bed, I pressed the home button and inspected the time: "10:23?" That's still early. At least I missed geography I thought to myself gingerly. I stomped down the stairs and entered the kitchen. Grabbing a glass from the counter, I approached the fridge and dispensed ice cubes into the glass before opening a bottle of water and pouring it into the glass casually. I took small sips as I scrolled through my Instagram newsfeed. I wasn't in a rush to get to school since the incident with Sasuke yesterday. I knew my dad wouldn't care if I didn't go to school and I didn't know how I felt about that, should I be happy that he lets me do what I want, or concerned that he doesn't pressure me into education and studying?

Shrugging gently I went up into his room and grabbed his wallet, helping myself to a fair amount of the money stored inside. It was for my McDonald's breakfast which I was gonna have on the way to school.

I made sure to brush my teeth and spray loads of deodorant on myself, I wouldn't want to smell like shit in public.

When I left,I didn't bother locking the door behind me as I knew my dad was home, asleep somewhere other than his room.

I entered the biology classroom casually as if I wasn't late, the teacher was lucky I even decided to show up. The lanky teacher sent me an annoyed glance and I scrunched my brow in distaste at his look. I took my seat next to Kiba, who was on his phone under the table and didn't even notice my dramatic entrance. I smacked his back with my hand making him Yelp in surprise and send me an annoyed look.

"Hey" he whispered "why so late?"

"I was asleep" I half lied

"Ugh I don't blame you geography made me suicidal" Kiba groaned and I cracked a smile.

"what happened to your face?" He inquired curiously About the bruise on my cheek Making me slightly agitated and nervous about Sasuke

"I had a fight with Sasuke" I said in a low tone so no one could hear.

To make matters better, Sasuke was in my next lesson; physics. Great.

I know it's short, buts it's longer than last time so I kept my promise lol:P Thanks for the reviews guys! They were really positive and I enjoyed reading them :D sorry if it's a bit anticlimactic but the will be some yummy action later I promise :D


End file.
